The present invention relates to a method of preventing and treating autistic spectrum disorder.
The number of children that suffer from autistic spectrum disorder is increasing at an alarming rate. However, there is no known cure for it. While the definition of the autistic spectrum disorder implies that it is linked to neurological problems, it was determined that most of the children with autistic spectrum disorder have other problems, such as gastrointestinal problems, and therefore treatment of autistic spectrum disorder as a problem of the brain is too limited. It is therefore believed that it is advisable to develop efficient methods of prevention and treatment of autistic spectrum disorder.